In the residential roofing industry, when replacing an asphalt shingle roof, new shingles must be delivered to a job site and old shingles must be removed from the job site. To remove old shingles from the job site, a container is typically delivered and left by a roll-off or hook lift vehicle, the container is loaded with old shingles, and then a roll-off or hook lift vehicle returns, picks up the container, takes the container to a recycling or refuse site to be emptied. The vehicle then returns the container to inventory or delivers it to another job site. Three separate round-trips, therefore, are typically required to the job site including the delivery of the new materials, the drop off of the empty container, and the pickup of the filled container.